Chocolate Sauce
by Ibbet
Summary: Sam and Dean have some fun with chocolate. -Wincest and PWP-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.  
****Warnings: M-Rated, Wincest, porn without plot and chocolate, lots of chocolate!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dean had just gotten back from a quickie-mart when Sam surprised him by pushing him up against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Dean moaned and started kissing back with just as much force. "What's gotten into you?" Dean asked when they finally parted but Sam just grounded his hips against Dean's leg, he was hard.

"Strip and get on the bed" was all Sam said. Dean hesitated for a second not used to his little brother being the one in control. Sam seeing him hesitate however just grounded his hips against Dean's causing him to moan. Dean decided then that he could let Sam have control... you know, just this once. He quickly stripped and laid back on the bed his eyes never leaving Sam.

Sam was looking through one of the many duffel bags when he said "Close your eyes." Dean did as told and listened as he heard some ruffling and Sam moving about the room until he could feel him standing beside the bed. His eyes immediately snapped open when he felt and heard the click of handcuffs on his wrist. "What the hell, Sam?" - "Just trust me, Dean." Sam said looking into his eyes.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, "Okay, Sammy." Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean. He then proceeded to handcuff his other wrist but Dean began to squirm almost immediately. "Stop moving or I'll leave you like that" Sam said motioning to the handcuffs and Dean's hard cock. Dean huffed out a breath and muttered "Bitch" but he stopped anyway. "Jerk" was all Sam said before he went back to the same duffel from earlier and pulled out a bottle.

When he came back to the bed Dean immediately tried to see what was in his brother's hand. "That doesn't look like lube, Sam", Sam just smiled and kissed him, "That's because it's not." He stripped his clothes before he lifted up the bottle to show Dean. "Chocolate sauce, Sammy?" Dean said slightly amused and turned on. "Yeah, I wanted try it" was Sam's only reply before he began kissing Dean's neck.

"Yeah? You never brought up wanting to bring chocolate into the bedroom before" - "Mm, well I just thought I'd combined two of my favorite things... you and chocolate." - "You're such a gir-" Dean began but was cut off by a moan when Sam bit into his neck.

Sam started moving down Dean's neck biting once more before he flipped the top on the chocolate and poured some over Dean's chest and each of his nipples. He licked across Dean's chest until he reached his left nipple. He licked around it before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard. They both moaned and Dean bucked his hips up into Sam's. Sam moaned again and grounded back down against Dean before he turned his attention to the other nipple giving it the same treatment and causing yet another moan from Dean.

Once Sam was satisfied that Dean's nipples were clean he leaned down and kissed Dean on the lips pressing in with his tongue, letting him taste the chocolate. Dean groaned in protested when Sam broke the kiss. That quickly went away however when Sam poured a line of chocolate down Dean's chest and abdomen to his happy-trail. Sam began from the top and slowly licked his way down Dean's body stopping only to dip his tongue into Dean's bellybutton to get the chocolate that had collected there. He started swirling his tongue inside causing Dean to buck his hips and moan.

Once he was finished there he once again flipped the top on the chocolate sauce and poured it over Dean's hard member and watched as it slid down and over Dean's crack too. Sam lowered himself until Dean's cock was right by his lips. He looked up at his brother and saw him watching through half-lidded eyes. Sam went lower still and licked from Dean's crack up to the tip of his cock causing Dean to shout and buck up hard. Sam laid his hand across Dean's hips to keep him still much to Dean's protest. Sam ignored him and once again licked up the hard member earning him a "Mmngh, fuck yeah Sammy!" in return.

Sam began to suck on the head of his brother's cock before lowering himself inch by inch until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Dean was saying Sam's name and yes over and over while panting heavily. Sam swallowed around his cock earning him another "FUCK!". He began to bob his head up and down with his tongue tracing the vain that ran up it knowing thats what Dean liked. "Ah, Sam...Sammy, I'm gonna... mmngh, gonna come". Sam just began to suck harder and faster and seconds later Dean was coming hard with a yell of his name. Sam swallowed all of his brother's cum while he began to fiercely jerk himself off. About a minute later and he too was coming hard with Dean's name on his lips.

After a couple of minutes of trying to get his breathing under control Sam crawled up to his brother and un-cuffed him. Dean pulled Sam into a hard kiss and moaned as he tasted both himself and the chocolate still on his brother's lips. They both laid there basking in each other's company and the after sex glow until they fell into a deep contented sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: Written for the prompt chocolate over at DeviantArt.  
****I know this isn't my best work but it was written kinda fast with a bunch of distractions.  
****I had fun with it though and it was my first attempt at anything like this, so whatever!  
****Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
